No More Tears
by findmywaybacktoyou
Summary: Songfic, AU changed future. Kyra Anders deals with her older sister marrying the love of her life. Set to Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'.


**A/N: **This story is an AU songfic connected to my other Charmed fanfic that is currently being written. Read and Review!

**Summary:** Kyra Anders deals with the love of her life getting married to her older sister.

**Note:** Kyra Anders is an OC, and is half-darklighter, half-witch. She is best friends with Chris. Chris and Bianca do not remember the other timeline, while Kyra and Wyatt and Piper and the other adults do. In the other timeline, Chris was with Kyra and Wyatt with Bianca. Chris and Kyra had a daughter when they were 18. In this timeline as well, Chris and Bianca have feelings for Kyra and Wyatt respectively but cannot understand these feelings.

Flashbacks are in italics, song lyrics in bold.

**Seems like just yesterday **

**You were a part of me **

**I used to stand so tall **

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**

_Kyra put her arms around Chris' neck, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled softly when she felt his arms circle her waist. They circled in the spot they were in as the music played in the background. It was their high school prom, and Kyra was thrilled that Chris had asked her. _

"_Ky," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear._

_She pulled away and looked in his eyes. She remembered the other life, the other timeline, where they had a daughter with the same eyes now looking at her. Deep down she prayed that once again, they would be together._

"_I love you, Ky."_

**No I can't breathe, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am**

**Once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you wont get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Wyatt sat next to Kyra. Her dress was a light pink with spaghetti straps and long wraparound skirt that Bianca had picked out. She was attempting to look happy for the totally-in-love wedding couple, and failing miserably.

"Kyra," the girl in question started. Wyatt grinned slightly. It was then Kyra noticed that Wyatt looked about as bad as she felt.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that it's your best friend's wedding, to your older sister, and your sitting here looking like your pet just died." He said it teasingly, but there was no spark in his blue eyes. His eyes drifted back to the couple, as did hers, and he spoke softly, "You still love him."

It wasn't a question, simply a fact. Kyra turned back to look at Wyatt with a sad smile.

"Just like you still love her."

Wyatt chuckled softly. "We are such a pair."

**I told you everything**

**Opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright**

**For once in my life**

**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**Sewed together but so broken up inside**

"_I'm, well, I'm different," 8-year-old Kyra told the boy from her elementary school._

"_Mom says everyone is different," Chris said._

"_Not everyone can do this," and she held up her hands and conjured a chocolate chip cookie._

"_You're a witch, too?" Chris asked joyfully._

"_You mean you can do magic as well?" Kyra exclaimed, but not too loud._

"_Yeah, you should meet my Mom, and my Aunt Paige. Aunt Paige runs the Magic School," Chris enthused._

_Kyra bit her lip. When she spoke again, her voice was very soft. "But I'm not full witch." She looked up fearfully at her new friend. "I'm half darklighter."_

"_As long as you don't try to kill me, I'll still be friends with you."_

**No I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am**

**Once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you wont get to see the tears I cry **

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Kyra was curled up in the couch, eating ice-cream and wallowing in despair. A knock at the door brought her out of her funk, and placing it on the table in front of her. She opened the door.

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt leaned against her doorframe. In his hand was an envelope, which he held out to her. She took it, and raised her eyebrow in question.

"It's yours," he informed her. "It came to the manor by mistake. And I didn't open it."

She moved slightly to let him enter. Closing the door she examined the envelope. Her eyes fell on the logo on the corner of the paper. Her eyes widened, and she ripped the envelope open. Kyra skimmed the letter, and was silent for a while.

She looked up at Wyatt. "I've been thinking that I need to get away, I can't stay here and see them together," she explained. "I sent in a demo tape to a record company in New York and they want me to go for an audition." She paused. "What I'm saying is, I'm moving to New York."

Wyatt looked at her in shock. "New York? So I'm going to have to deal with this, alone?"

"I wasn't done yet." Kyra mock glared at him. "I want you to come with me. We both need to get away from here. Maybe then it won't hurt so much."

**Swallow me then spit me out**

**For hating you I blame myself**

**Seeing you, it kills me now**

**Though I don't cry on the outside anymore**

**Anymore**

"_Did you or did you not kiss Bianca?" Kyra asked Chris. _

_Chris raked his hand through his hair. "Yes."_

_That one word shattered Kyra's heart into pieces. Her emotions did not show on her face. She looked at Chris levelly._

"_Do you like her?" Chris looked up at her in shock. "Tell me honestly. It's not going to change anything, even if you do. We're always going to be friends." Her heart was screaming something else. It hurt so much, but she didn't want to lose her best friend._

"_I think I'm in love with her."_

_Kyra gave him a small smile. Inside though, she felt horrible. Briefly, her thoughts flickered to Wyatt, who she knew was in love with Bianca. Her thoughts flickered to the daughter she now would never know, and to the other timeline, which Chris and Bianca did not remember, but Wyatt and her did. _

"_I'm happy for you," she said not lying entirely. She was happy for him, but a part of her felt like it had died. _

_Chris smiled at her, and she told herself she had done the right thing in letting him go. He was ecstatic. He hugged her. She closed her eyes and willed the tears not to fall. _

**Here I am**

**Once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you wont get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

"Do the two of you have to go?" Bianca asked her sister.

Kyra nodded. "I have a great job offer, but I don't want to go alone so Wyatt's coming with me." She grinned cheekily. "I might be able to improve his style."

"I heard that!" Wyatt cried from behind them, where he and Chris were loading the car.

Piper smiled at the girl she considered a daughter. She knew how much Kyra loved Chris, she had seen that when the two had come back and time, and she knew that both her elder son and Kyra were hurting. She hugged the girl.

"Thank you, Piper, for everything," Kyra whispered softly.

Piper smiled at her. "Take care of yourself. And keep an eye on Wyatt."

Kyra chuckled softly. "If that's possible."

She turned around and hugged Bianca. She smiled at her. She watched as Wyatt said good-bye to his younger brother. As Wyatt moved pass her to meet everyone else, she looked at Chris. She hugged him, closing her eyes, memorizing everything about him. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Take care."

Wyatt and Kyra got into the car, and drove away. Chris and Bianca remained standing outside of the house, both feeling as though they had lost something important. Neither knew what it was.

**Here I am**

**Once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you wont get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes **

"**Behind these hazel eyes," Kyra closed her eyes as she sang her last note.**

**-Fin-**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
